Jack
Sitemap Jack (Ryan) The Player's Character (Avatar) in BioShock 1 ''' - Think of Jack being 'George' from "Of Mice and Men", who knows little of the realities of the world beyond what a 4 year old knows (if even that). What REALLY would such a person be capable of understanding about Rapture, or where he goes '''once he has no little voice leading him around any longer? --- --- --- --- --- The Big Lie (BS1) : Just about everything Atlas/Fontaine told you in the game was a lie, yet your understanding of the game's story is mostly shaped by his weasel words. He says Ryan is at fault, when just about everything he claims (and you see) is Fontaine's own doing. You might have to also realize that YOU (Jack) are something programmed by Fontaine to believe everything he says (so much for "moral choice"), and anything you see is warped by that programming. Jack is 4 years old mutant with only as much 'Understanding' as could be stuffed into his head in that time - with conclusions pre-arranged and tailored to the mission. Think about this - Jack is the only survivor of that planecrash. He is a mass murderer apparently unaware (from your eyes it is of course hidden) of the people he killed as the game just starts - How many did he kill in cold blood even before the plane crash, through his seizing control and then crashing the plane ? Funny thing is : What life does Jack have when he leaves in the 'Good' Ending -- As he is really an empty vessel. Is he damaged by what he has gone through, or an already irrepairable 4-year old mutant ? It may be quite fortunate he dies of accelerated old age (AND who says the 'saved' Little Sisters implied to be around him on his deathbed are actually not themselves terribly warped/damaged creatures as well ?) Is he in an insane asylum, if he continues his murderous ways (all he was programmed for) after he leaves Rapture ? Realizing these things kinda changes the story - Don't it ? Too bad the game writers missed all this potential and went for the simpleton endings/plotlines. --- --- --- Jack's Guided Tour Mightn't Have Been Typical Rapture : Consider that the parts of Rapture Jack went through being such a mess because he was guided through the disrupted/insecure areas by Atlas/Fontaine to get him through to Ryan intact. That may ALSO imply that the Security in the rest of Rapture WASN'T as much as you saw along that path. (Ryan wouldn't want trigger-happy Automatics in places normal citizens still inhabited). All that Security in the better 'Safe' parts could be maintained with well-armed Militia/Guards. After Ryan's apparent death, his Faction (centered in Hephaestus) continued to try to contain the anarchy and terrorism (as per my MMORPG storyline). Later they did alot to isolate Sofia Lamb (who was centered in Persephone) from killing the rest of Rapture (We went through ANOTHER worse than normal path in BS2). --- --- --- Jack is a Mass Murderer (From the Start) ' : So Near the End of BaS2, Elizabeth has a vision of Jack on a plane and doing the hijacking -- Ooooh, look the plane is empty ? Flying across the Atlantic and its empty of other passengers ?? Convenient ? It's probably to avoid hinting what's really happening there. Its dodging the fact that Jack (soon to be YOU the Player) is/has committed mass murder before YOU even start -- by him hijacking and crashing the plane and killing everyone else on board (at minimum the flight crew he killed anyway). But, But, But, he's gonna save Sally... Or Not - he might suck her brains out to get ADAM - they (and delusional Elizabeth) don't know WHAT YOU were going to do in BS1/BS2. Alternately, its ''cuz they didn't want to have to render all the other passengers who beside screaming alot and getting empathy from the Player, might also step in to seize and beat Jack to death and string up his corpse with his own intestines. A nice short scene - just a nice short, largely unexplained, step (scene insert) of story. Lets ignore him crashlanding the plane right AT the Lighthouse after getting a piece of paper with some coordinates on them. Convenient, him being the only survivor, but truly horrific would be the floating tangle of bodies/seats/luggage he would be trapped in. You should see corpses, in that horrible scene, floating about, crushed/bleeding/drowned. But there are virtually no bodies floating about (having some being little children would magnify that horror too). Only a few bits of luggage in the original. BUT there's enough suitcases seen sinking, so there MUST have been more than a few passengers killed, but that's sidestepped quickly -- Don't want Jack Traumatized so that he can look on wonder at the Lighthouse. SO hey Ken, you have US playing the dirty murderer bad guy/monster. No matter how you try to hide it, it comes out pretty clearly. Oh, but remember 'Ryan' is the real bad guy right ?? Rich, Capitalist, someone who built a city and achieved great things, your story puts him in his place, right? Atlas/Fontaine the sociopath is revealed, yet plays pattycake for the rest of that game, but its never really emphasized that HE is the evil destructive maggot civilization hates, and he made US (Jack) just like him. Psychology much ? Apply some Freud here ? A symbolic point MIGHT have been made that Fontaine IS for all intents and purposes Jack's Father - There are those who Build and those who Destroy, but any 4 year old mentality or moron can DESTROY and Kenny YOU decided THAT would be THE PLAYER'S Role. -- Consider that YOU, when you crash the plane, are not aware that YOU just murdered a planeload of people BEFORE you even start your mayhem in Rapture. That brings into question anything you see in the game may be missing similar lapses in awareness about events you are present for.. --- --- --- '''Survive This Sucka !!! : NOONE else survived the Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 plane crash ? (Usually the safest part of a plane when it crashes is in the rear - not the front/cockpit where Jack would have to be flying it - Smacking into the water usually results in the plane being pulverized). Did he MURDER everyone else on board first ??? Thanks Levine - making the Player a Mass Murderer even BEFORE we start slaughtering people in the game. --- --- --- ' Second of Three Splicers says : "THATS THE ONE ... GET HIM !!!!!!" ' Other Splicers might have been sane enough to talk to the Player, if Jack didn't have a 1000 ADAM Bounty on his head. "If you're going to shoot, shoot, don't talk!" -- Tuco (The Good The Bad and The Ugly...) Some people out to get Jack might even NOT have been Splicers (others, less insane, who kept Rapture running for Ryan ??) You can buy alot of tasty Fish for 1000 ADAM. --- --- --- Jack's ADAM Pre-Conditioning : Jack may have come to Rapture 'pre-loaded' with an ADAM genetic framework/structures (he was 'speed grown' after all) to facilitate Plasmid use. Most Splicers have very few Plasmids/Tonics, so Jack needed something to allow him (YOU) to have several at a time (Perhaps Fontaine used the same 'framework' on himself to be able to use so many). Those ADAM applications would have been carefully (manually) administered (likely by Suchong) over and extended time (not just all of it being done via some Insta-Application from a Vending Machine or a 'shop'). BTW - With those Gatherers Garden vending machines selling so many wonderful Tonics and Plasmids, shouldn't we have seen MANY MORE varied well equipped Splicers ?? (( '' Excuses might be made in the plot, but the main reason is : Such 'Advanced' Splicers would have been far too tough as opponents for the game's Pop-A-Mole playstyle, AND it would have required ALOT of VERY HARD programming to make the Splicers correctly use their Plasmids tactically (including in their various combinations - ONE TWO PUNCH !!!). Tonics would have bee a bit easier, being only defensive activations, but again : TOUGHER SPLICERS. Of course, Columbia had this deficiency even more egregiously. '' )) --- --- --- Scene Where Jack First meets Tenenbaum and A Ready-to-Harvest Little Sister : ' The 'nice' man Atlas is telling you to go get ADAM and that the Little Sisters aren't human any more (so kill them ...) Its disclosed that Tenenbaum made them (not mentioning that he as Fontaine funded her and probably made the decision to make the whole child abuse/slavery thing happen ...) Not too long previous, he was saying how ADAM drove everyone in the city insane, how addictive it is, etc... NOW He wants YOU to Splice up (further) to 'save his family' -- Yet why hasn't he bothered to do this himself if he cares for them ?? (At what point did YOU start to get suspicious about him ??) Not that you can do anything about it. It matters not if you figure out something is wrong, and that Atlas might not be the person you want have telling you what to do. (Shallow stories are all that is needed for a shooter/blast-fest game after all). - MMORPG alternate plots for BS1 -- ' "Hello, this is Andrew Ryan your Father, I've had you deprogrammed and now you can decide if you want to go get Atlas, since he is Fontaine (as he himself told you) while betraying you six different ways from Tuesday. ***HE*** is the one who brought murder and destruction to thousands in this City, and has already tried to KILL you -- once he no longer needed you. BTW, don't feel bad, as I already had figured what he was upto. That Control 'Key' he has is worthless, and is only signalling me where he is right now. DO you want to go take care of that evil piece of shit? Then come and have a talk with me, son." ' --- --- --- '''Co-inky-dink : A "Jack" In Playing Cards Has The Position Of A 'Prince' (Jack being Ryan's son ...) ' : Coincidence ? There's no evidence this was intentional (though Kennyboi might declare it 'prime' any time now). It would be a minor cleverness (quite lost on the fanbois, unless it was 'pushed into their faces' and '''explained to them). --- --- --- Jack Somehow Not Affected by Massive ADAM Use ? : Seemingly, the detrimental effects of ADAM require long-term use, not just a large quantity. Like how alcohol makes you sick with a large dose in a short term, but long-term use is where the real bodily damage comes from (though you can poison yourself with too much alcohol and die from it). Detrimental effects might largely start after the ADAM in your system (or whatever changes it makes/it is converted/breaks-down to) wear off, and your natural genetic patterns start reasserting themselves. Now you have conflicting DNA patterns which interfere with each other, resulting in the tumors and damage that causes insanity/etc.. The more repeats of ADAM use and the more DNA garbage accumulates.... Jack likely didn't have time to have the Plasmids/Tonics decay (the events of BS1 were likely just a matter of days at most). It is also possible that Ryan, once he took over Fontaine Futuristics] (and thus a larger portion of Rapture's ADAM product production), started having them produce Plasmids/Tonics of better/safer Quality, maybe with the features 'built-in' to minimize the side effects -- after all, WHY would Ryan want more insane people or citizens of HIS city dying ??? (Fontaine really hadn't cared). Jack got his Plasmids/Tonics (the better quality stuff ?) mostly from the Gatherers Garden machines which were Ryan's system (there's an audio-diary by Ryan about Fontaine not knowing how to properly market Plasmids somewhere). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . --- --- --- You are Made into a Murderer ... Killing For Sander Cohen : You (as Jack) actively set out to hunt down and kill the 3 people Cohen wants 'for his Masterpiece'. It is not as 'incidental' as exiting the one path from the initial Bathysphere station and the Splicer guy goes straight at you (after throwing some flaming furniture at you). The funny thing is : Cohen (The biggest monster of all besides Fontaine) is the one they give YOU a choice of killing HIM or not. --- --- --- Logic is One of those Philisophical Things - Ain't IT ?? OMG OMG RYAN IS GOING AGAINST HIS PHILOSOPHY (Pheromone Control DERRRRP!!! ....), and then kills himself because the Brainwashed tyke Jack is a failure of 'Free Will' (Consider Jack is a mind-controlled test-tube creation with GENETIC controls embedded in him to force compliance to Fontaine's orders - WYK) -- Hardly what you might call having 'Free Will', yet the writers sail on in their 'Story' with their gross abuse of common sense Logic. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . What did you THINK happened to get that Sea Slug ?? Ken Levine made the Players into Mass Murderers. Why so squeamish then about killing a few Mutant Children ??? Why Fontaine would risk his own neck by NOT having Jack have the Maximum ADAM (allowing this so-called 'Choice') is a major story contrivance. --- --- --- Excerpt From http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/Bioshock : Jack isn't actually Ryan's son, or the child that Fontaine and Suchong grew and programmed... he's just an escaped mental patient who does what people tell him to. While 'Jack' did obey Fontaine's and Ryan's orders when he was given the 'Would you kindly' phrase, he also obeys Dr. Langford to get the rose, Sander Cohen to kill some people to get their pictures, Peach Wilkins to risk his life to get a camera and take photos of Spider Splicers, and Tenenbaum to have himself turned into a Big Daddy simply to get through one door when he could have tried using dynamite instead... all without one of them using the code phrase. Its quite possible that the 'real' Jack tried hijacking the plane only to have a demented mass murderer eat him and wear his clothes. Then 'Crazy Jack' went into Rapture and pretty much filled the same role as the 'real' Jack would have, that's why Fontaine failed was because his supposed puppet wasn't really a puppet... just some crazy guy who kills people as soon as look at him unless they ask him to fetch stuff. 'Crazy Jack' is probably a drug addict since he has no qualms with sticking random needles into his arms. The reason the Bathyspheres let him move around is because the so called 'sensors' that excluded anyone except Ryan from using them were made by the lowest bidder and just let anyone move around... Atlas could move around to help you and Sander Cohen could mess with them as well. The heart troubles from the Code Yellow phrase was just the natural result of all that splicing and eating cheap food off of burned corpses catching up with him (Tenenbaum's attempt to remove programming from his brain that was never there in the first place might have been a factor as well). And Ryan wasn't actually controlling Crazy Jack during the cutscene... Crazy Jack was just playing around until Ryan asked him to beat his head in. But then how would he be able to use the Vita Chambers? - He doesn't. He's just imagining them because he's utterly insane. That's why nobody mentions or uses them. Suchong mentions the Vita Chambers in a recording, but he thinks they're a half-baked idea. They may have indeed been yet another failed experiment, but Crazy Jack nonetheless believes that they help him. If he saves the Little Sisters, it's not because of any sudden attack of conscience, but because he's a psychopath who wants more playthings when he returns to the surface. ... twisted --- --- --- --- --- . .